crazy kids'd never give up!
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Anak baru itu memperhatikan Harry terus, dan mereka bilang dia vampir! a bunch of 9 years old, kidfic! Drary! :) review pliis :*
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Kids'd Never Give Up!

Summary: Bocah itu menatap Harry lagi. Harry cemberut. Ibunya bilang menatap orang terus-terusan itu tidak sopan! Apa bocah itu tak pernah diajari tata krama? One shot, a bunch of 9 years old falling in love...Draryyyyy :)

Harry memasukkan bekalnya dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya. Dia turun dari kursi meja makan itu dengan gesit, memakai ransel bergambar Detective Mickey Mouse-Harry penggemar berat Mickey, dan suatu saat akan menjadi detektif bersama Goofy, atau yang Harry personifikasikan sebagai sahabatnya Ron Weasley.

"Aku berangkat, Mum!" serunya. Lily, ibunya, membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Ayahnya meletakkan korannya untuk mencium Harry juga.

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata James.

"Dan jangan nakal, apapun yang Blaise katakan padamu adalah ide buruk," kata Lily tegas. Harry meringis-ibunya membenci Blaise, Harry tahu itu. Tapi Blaise adalah anak paling manis sekelas, dan tak banyak yang bisa menolaknya apapun. "Ngomong-ngomong soal nakal, mana kakakmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mandi?"

"Astaga," desah Lily putus asa. "Dan tahun depan dia sudah SMP! Reese!"

Harry, tak mau terlibat dalam peperangan antara ibu dan kakaknya, buru-buru berlari keluar. Di depan, Ron sudah menunggunya. Rumah Ron persis di depan rumah Harry, dan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka bisa mengingat.

"Blaise bilang ada anak baru hari ini," kata Ron sambil menendang bola sepak. Ron adalah salah satu anggota tim sepak bola SD Hogwarts.

Harry membelalak. "Sungguh? Aneh," kata Harry. Kota mereka, Hogsmead, adalah kota kecil dimana rasanya seluruh penduduknya saling mengenal, dan adanya keluarga yang pindah dengan sukarela ke kota ini jelas akan menjadi buah bibir semua penduduk. Dia heran ayah atau ibunya tak ada yang menyebutkan ini.

"Tetangga Blaise rupanya. Keluarga itu pindah ke manor di ujung jalan rumahnya, ingat?" terang Ron.

Mata Harry membelalak makin lebar. "Rumah hantu itu?" bisiknya horor.

Semua orang menyebutnya Manor, karena itu rumah paling besar dan paling berhantu di kota mereka. Penduduk setempat percaya bahwa dulunya, sebelum kota ini ramai, manor itu adalah tempat tinggal Count Slytherin, vampir paling ganas di dunia. Count Slytherin akhirnya di usir oleh pemuda pemberani bernama Godric, tapi tak ada yang percaya bahwa sang vampir benar-benar meninggalkan manor itu, sehingga tak ada yang pernah mau membeli manor itu dari pemerintah. Tak ada yang berani mendekat, dan seringkali anak-anak iseng yang bermain adu nyali ke sana mengalami kesialan. Ron digigit lebah sepulang dari sana, dan Theo dapat nilai nol di ujian matematika keesokan harinya (walaupun yang terakhir ini sepertinya lebih karena Theo malah adu nyali di saat besok ada ulangan matematika, dan bukannya belajar). Tapi intinya, tak ada yang mau mendekati rumah itu lagi, dewasa maupun anak kecil. Rumah itu terbengkalai, dan menjadi sumber cerita malam hari untuk ibu-ibu yang anaknya susah tidur.

Jadi, wajah jika Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang cemas karena ini kan?

Sesampai di sekolah, Blaise Zabini, cowok cantik dengan kulit gelap khas italia-jamaica, mata kelabu, dan alis terangkat sempurna, menghampiri mereka. Dia duduk di atas meja Ron, berkata, "Kau sudah cerita pada Harry soal tetangga baruku?"

Ron mengangguk, lalu matanya menyipit curiga. "Kau tak sedang bercanda lagi kan? April mop masih lama sekali, tahu."

Blaise memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Harry, dan berbisik, "Mereka pucat, kau tahu, sangat pucat. Seolah-olah tak pernah terkena sinar matahari seumur hidup mereka."

Harry membelalak ngeri. "Maksudmu..."

Blaise mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. "Vampir!"

Tepat saat itu pintu kelas terbanting terbuka dan Harry, Ron, dan Blaise menjerit kompak, Blaise sampai terlonjak jatuh ke pangkuan Ron, membuat mereka jatuh bedebum ke lantai. Seluruh kelas terlonjak kaget karena jeritan mendadak itu dan ikut menjerit. Histeria ini baru berakhir ketika guru mereka, Mr Snape masuk dan berteriak,

"DIAAAM!"

Seluruh kelas langsung hening dan buru-buru duduk di kursi masing-masing. Mr Snape berdiri kaku di depan pintu, menatap murka seluruh isi kelas.

Setelah semua anak duduk di tempat, Snape menuju ke kursinya, dan berkata, "Benar-benar seperti anak kampung, tingkah kalian," geramnya. "Membuat nama sekolah tercemar saja."

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Di belakangnya, Ron menendang kursinya pelan, memberitahunya bahwa dia juga sedang menahan geli. Kemarahan Mr Snape awalnya impresif, tapi setelah 4 tahun bersamanya, lama-lama mereka terbiasa.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Mr Snape kemudian. "Kuharap kalian bisa bersikap lebih baik dari sikap anak TK yang selalu kalian tunjukan padaku selama ini. Mr Malfoy, silakan."

Dan seluruh kelas menanti; Harry, Blaise, dan Ron menahan napas ketakutan, saat akhirnya seorang anak dengan rambut pirang, wajah pucat, dengan kemeja tangan pendek dan dasi yang formal, masuk ke kelas 4B itu.

Harry menatap Blaise horor. Anak itu jelas vampir! Tak mungkin ada orang normal sepucat itu!

"Ini Draco Malfoy, pindahan dari London," kata Mr Snape. "Draco, duduklah di kursi kosong di sebelah Longbottom."

Harry menoleh, menatap Neville yang duduk dua kursi di belakang Ron pucat pasi dan tergagap syok. Anak baru itu tak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, menatap seluruh kelas, sampai matanya menangkap mata Harry. Mata Draco biru kelabu seddingin es. Harry membelalak dan buru-buru menunduk, tangannya gemetar. Dia menatapnya! Dia menatap vampir!

Draco Malfoy berjalan menuju kursinya, melewati kursi Harry dan Harry bisa merasakan mata dingin itu masih menatapnya, tapi Harry tetap menunduk, dan baru bisa bernapas saat dia mendengar kursi ditarik di belakangnya.

Sepanjang kelas itu, Harry tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tapi ketika Mr Snape mengumumkan soal PR ipa mereka yang super sulit, dia ikut mengeluh bersama anak-anak yang lain dan sejenak melupakan anak baru itu.

-DH-

Harry sedang memakan bekalnya istirahat itu ketika Theo berbisik, "Harry! Dia menatapmu terus!"

Harry mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Vampir itu," desis Blaise. Mereka berempat makan di meja Ron, kepala saling mendekat, dan otomatis kompak menoleh ke meja belakang.

Harry menarik napas tercekat ketika matanya hijaunya beradu dengan biru-kelabu Draco. Draco masih tanpa ekspresi, dan menatap Harry tajam. Harry buru-buru berbalik ke teman-temannya, ekspresi mereka sama horornya dengan Harry.

"Astaga, astaga," bisik Harry panik. "Dia melihatku!"

Ron mengernyit. "Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu? Kau tak pernah melakukan apapun padanya!" desisnya.

Blaise menatap Ron tak percaya. "Ron, menurutmu kenapa? Tentu saja karena Harry punya itu!"

"Itu?"

"Lesung pipi," jelas Blaise. "Semua orang tahu vampir menyedot darah lewat lesung pipi!"

Ron, Theo, dan Harry membelalak, menatap Draco lagi, yang masih menatap Harry kaku, lalu buru-buru merapatkan kepala mereka lagi.

"Dia masih menatapku!"

"Dia mengincar lokasi lesung pipimu, 'Ry!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan bilang Reese kalau jadi kau, 'Ry," kata Theo ketakutan.

Harry menggeleng kuat. "Reese juga punya lesung pipi! Dia akan diincar juga!"

Mereka terdiam, menatap horor makan siang mereka yang terabaikan. Dan, sebelum mereka bisa menyusun rencana apapun, bel berbunyi. Mereka terlonjak kaget, buru-buru menutup bekal mereka yang hanya tersentuh sebagian, dan kembali ke tempat, saat Mr Lupin masuk dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa.

Sisa pelajaran itu Harry lalui dengan gelisah. Dia berjengit lebih sering dari semestinya, dan Blaise, Theo dan Ron terus-menerus menatapnya cemas. Ini adalah hari paling panjang yang pernah Harry lalui di sekolahnya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ron dan Theo tak bisa ikut mengawal Harry sampai rumahnya karena ada latihan sepak bola, tapi Blaise berjanji akan menemaninya. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh keparanoidan, sesekali menoleh ke belakang, sampai kemudian...

"Blaise! Apa kabar?" seruan itu datang dari George Weasley. "Oh, hai Harry," tambahnya seolah baru menyadari bahwa ada Harry di sana. Harry memutar bola matanya. George adalah kakak Ron.

"Hei George," kata Blaise hati-hati, wajahnya merona. "Mana Fred?"

George mengangkat bahu. "Pacaran dengan Angelina," katanya tak peduli, lalu dia nyengir. "Mau ke kedai es krim? Kutraktir," tambahnya penuh sugesti.

Harry mendesah. Yeah, yeah, selalu begini kalau jalan dengan Blaise yang gemar tebar pesona dan banyak penggemar.

"Er," kata Blaise, melirik Harry. "Bagaimana ya?"

"Oh, pergilah," kata Harry, setengah geli setengah putus asa dengan tingkah sobatnya itu. Blaise nyengir, tampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, dan langsung melenggang pergi bersama George, yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng. Harry mendesah, dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan cepat dan menunduk, berharap tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Harry mengenal orang-orang di sekitar komplek sini, tapi jalan ini agak sepi karena pada bekerja. Harry berharap dia selamat sampai rumah...

Tapi baru saja pikiran itu melintas di otaknya, mendadak dia harus berhenti karena ada orang berdiri di depannya. Harry mendongak dan matanya beradu dengan mata biru-kelabu. Harry terpaku di tempatnya.

Mereka saling tatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai anak itu menjulurkan tangannya yang pucat, dan Harry membelalak ngeri. Dia mundur teratur, ekspresi Draco masih sangat kaku. Dan, belum sempat Draco mengatakan apapun, Harry menjerit keras dan berlari ketakutan. Dia berlari dan terus berlari, melewati rumah-rumah, tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Harry bisa mendengar suara langkah mengejarnya, dan dia berlari makin cepat, air matanya mengalir deras.

Kemudian dia melihat kakaknya. Reese berjalan tak jauh di depannya dengan Lee Jordan, dan Harry langsung melompat memeluknya.

"Uwaaaa," Reese berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya. "Woo woo woo, Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry memeluknya kuat, pipinya basah. Dia menoleh ke belakang kakaknya, dan menarik napas lega saat tak melihat ada mata kelabu dan rambut pirang menakutkan itu. Harry menangis lega, Reese berusaha melepaskan diri dari adiknya yang tampaknya sudah gila itu. Saat akhirnya Harry melepaskannya, Reese mendesah lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lee bingung.

Harry, yang masih memegang tangan kakaknya, berseru," Aku di kejar vampir!"

Hening sejenak. Reese dan Lee bertukar pandang, menatap wajah Harry yang super serius, saling tatap lagi, dan mendadak menyemburkan tawa keras. Mereka tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Harry memelototi mereka. Beraninya mereka menertawakan Harry! Mereka tidak tahu betapa ketakutannya dia di kejar oleh vampir penghisap darah dari lesung pipi itu!

Setelah puas tertawa, Reese menggeleng-geleng. "Harry, Harry, Harry," katanya geli. "Lucu sekali bercandamu, adikku."

"Tapi aku serius, Reese! Dia bermata dingin dan berambut pirang dan menghisap darah melalui lesung pipi! Dia mengincarku sejak di kelas dan akan mengincar lesung pipimu juga!" seru Harry marah karena tak dipercaya.

Lee menatapnya skeptis. "Harry, vampir itu tidak ada! Kau kebanyakan nonton tv."

"Tapi dia tinggal di rumah Count Slytherin!"

Lee dan Reese bertukar pandang lagi. "Jadi kabar bahwa rumah itu akhirnya terjual benar ya?" tanya Reese.

Harry mengangguk. "Kau tahu Blaise tinggal di kompleks itu. Dia bilang bahwa rumah itu sudah di tempati, dan kita tahu bahwa tak ada yang mau menempati rumah itu selain vampir!"

Reese mengangkat bahu. "Nope. Tak percaya vampir," katanya santai, melanjutkan berjalan ke rumah mereka. Lee dan Harry buru-buru mengikutinya.

Tapi Harry tak sepercaya diri kakaknya. Besoknya, dia merengek untuk bolos sekolah, berpura-pura sakit perut, tapi ibunya tak terkesan. Dengan langkah berat, Harry bersiap-siap dan menjemput Ron, yang kaget melihatnya. Ron tahu kejadian kemarin karena dia mengecek rumah Harry seusai latihan bola.

"Kenapa kau tetap ke sekolah?" tanyanya syok.

"Mum. Tak percaya pada ceritaku dan sakit perutku," jelas Harry pendek.

Ron mendesah, lalu cemberut. "Dasar si Blaise, bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanmu hanya karena kakakku!"

Harry mendesah. "Kau tahu Blaise, dia benci menolak cowok yang naksir dirinya," katanya skeptis. Ron cemberut.

Sampai di kelas, Harry sangat kaget melihat ada sebungkus MnM rasa kacang favoritnya di mejanya, dengan post it tertempel bertuliskan: untuk Harry. Tapi tak ada nama pengirimnya.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona saat teman-temannya menyorakinya. Blaise mengernyit, menggumam iri bahwa dia tak pernah diberi MnM di bangkunya, dan menghentak ngambek di tempat duduknya. Harry tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kutebak itu Diggory anak kelas 5," kata Theo, menyikut Harry, yang wajahnya makin merah. "Semua orang tahu dia naksir kamu, 'Ry."

Alhasil, seluruh anak kelas 4 heboh menganalisis dan berasumsi tentang Cedric Diggory. Semua, kecuali seseorang yang menatap Harry menusuk di bangku paling belakang. Draco Malfoy.

Harry menelan ludah melihat ini.

Hari itu Mr Lupin mengajak mereka mencari bahan bacaan untuk proyek Bahasa Inggris mereka di perpustakaan sekolah. Anak-anak menyambut gembira kesempatan keluar dari kelas ini. Dua puluh dua anak menyerbu bagian anak-anak perpus itu, tapi Blaise, seperti biasa, punya ide lain.

"Sungguh kekanak-kanakan," katanya pada Harry, yang mengambil buku favoritnya soal Legenda Serigala. Harry cemberut.

"Kita kan memang masih anak-anak, Blaise," katanya.

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Kakakku, Tobias, selalu mengatakan kaulah yang tumbuhnya paling lambat diantara kita, 'Ry," ledeknya. Harry mengernyit, bibirnya maju, sebal. Tobias adalah kakak paling keren dan gaul yang pernah Harry kenal, dan dibilang kekanakan oleh orang se-cool Tobias membuatnya sakit hati.

"Memangnya menurutmu kita harus membaca apa?" tukasnya.

Blaise nyengir. "Roman."

Harry mengernyit. "Roman?"

"Yup, cerita cinta. Kau tahu," Blaise berbisik super pelan. "Yang ada adegan ciumannya."

Harry menarik napas. "Tapi itu dewasa sekali, Blaise," katanya balas berbisik.

"Harry, kita sudah 9 tahun! Aku bahkan akan 10 tahun bulan depan. Harusnya kita sudah tahu yang beginian," terang Blaise panjang lebar. "Aku tak percaya aku kalah dari Theo," sungutnya.

Harry mengangguk. Theo mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya tiga bulan lalu dengan kakak Harry. Harry tak tahu apa yang Theo lihat dari kakaknya, tapi yang jelas mereka memang melakukannya karena Harry mendengar kakaknya bercerita pada ibunya soal ini. Lily hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum geli. Theo bercerita pada mereka soal ciumannya yang rupanya sungguh luar biasa dan menggetarkan bumi. Tapi Harry tak benar-benar ingin merasakannya. Maksudnya, yaik!

Blaise jelas menganggap ini sebagai penghinaan pribadi. Dia yang punya banyak penggemar saja belum pernah ciuman, kalah oleh Theo si alis tebal.

"Jadi," kata Blaise tak sabar. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Harry menatapnya tak yakin. "Kau yakin Mr Lupin tak akan marah?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Dia menyuruh kita mencari buku. Dia tidak khusus menyuruh kita mencari buku anak-anak," katanya tanpa dosa.

Jadi, 5 menit kemudian, Harry dan Blaise berdiri di 'Seksi Terlarang', dimana banyak puisi-puisi dan buku-buku roman yang harusnya dibaca anak-anak kelas 10 ke atas. Harry dan Blaise menatap buku-buku itu, tak ada yang punya tebal rasional, dan mereka tak tahu mau mulai darimana. Setelah 10 menit tanpa hasil, Blaise mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk bertanya pada Tobias judul apa yang bisa kita pakai. Kau teruskan saja mencari, 'Ry," katanya. Harry mengangguk patuh.

Blaise baru saja menghilang dari pandangan, saat Harry mendengar, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Harry menoleh, dan membelalak saat menatap tak lain dan tak bukan Draco Malfoy. Cowok itu bersandar di ujung rak di belakang Harry, tangannya bersedekap, menatap Harry lekat. Harry merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dia tak bisa berteriak. Gawat!

Draco berjalan menghampirinya, dan sekejap dia sudah berdiri di depan Harry, yang matanya melebar penuh teror.

"Aku Draco Malfoy," katanya lagi. "Kemarin aku mau bertanya padamu siapa namamu tapi kau malah berteriak dan berlari seolah melihat hantu." Draco menatapnya setengah geli setengah bingung. "Akhirnya aku bertanya pada Longbottom, dan dia memberitahuku bahwa namamu Harry Potter."

Harry tak bisa berkata apapun, dia terlalu ketakutan.

Draco menatapnya dalam. "Kau punya mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat," katanya, lalu matanya jatuh ke lesung pipi Harry. "Dan aku jelas menganggap lesung pipi-mu imut..."

Harry mundur ketakutan. "Aku...aku tidak enak! Aku hanya anak kecil, rasa darahku tidak enak. Walaupun aku punya lesung pipi," katanya memohon, tangannya gemetaran. "Ampun, ampuun."

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya dengan darahmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Harry mengerjap. "Kau...kau mau meminum darahku lewat lesung pipi-ku kan?" tuduhnya, memelototi Draco yang melongo.

"Haah?"

"Kau vampir!" seru Harry.

Mendadak hening, dan Draco mendengus, lalu tertawa terbahak. Dia tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. Draco berpegangan pada rak buku untuk menahan tubuhnya yang lemas karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Astaga, Potter, darimana kau mendengar ini?" tanyanya geli setelah berhenti tertawa.

Harry mendadak merasa bodoh. Draco terlihat normal. Pipinya merona karena kebanyakan tertawa, dan vampir kan tak mungkin bisa merona! Harry tahu bahwa dirinya bodoh karena percaya pada Blaise! Draco jelas sama manusianya seperti Harry!

Draco memegang kedua pipi Harry. "Itukah sebabnya kau menjerit dan berlari kesetanan kemarin saat aku menghampirimu?" tanyanya, nadanya terhibur. Harry menunduk, tahu wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, dan mengangguk. Draco terkekeh, menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku cuma ingin memperkenalkan diriku," kata Draco sabar. "Aku sangat ingin menjadi pacarmu!"

Harry melongo, menatap Draco tak percaya. "Tak mungkin!" serunya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa tak mungkin?"

"Karena," Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Karena Blaise lebih manis dari aku...dan, dan..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yang mana Blaise?" tanyanya tak peduli. "Aku suka matamu, dan lesung pipimu, dan aku ingin jadi pacarmu." katanya tegas.

Harry merona lagi. Dia tak pernah ditembak sebelumnya, jantungnya deg-deg-an, dan dia tak yakin apakah anak kelas 4 SD sudah boleh pacaran. Theo dan Blaise jelas menganggap diri mereka sudah dewasa untuk itu, tapi... Tapi Harry masih merasa dia masih sangat kecil. Dia tak percaya orang sedingin dan sekeren Draco, yang bahkan nyaris mirip vampir, bisa tertarik pada orang seperti dirinya.

"Apa... Apa MnM itu darimu?" tanya Harry malu-malu.

Draco mengernyit, mengangguk. "Dan membuatku ingat, siapa Diggory?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Anak kelas 5. Kau tak perlu cemas," tambahnya buru-buru. Draco mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang Harry. "LEPASKAN DIA, KAU VAMPIR!"

Harry membelalak, melihat Blaise berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat ketakutan. "Blaise, Blaise, tenang, Draco bukan..."

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriakan Blaise sukses membuat semua anak dan Mr Lupin meluncur ke arah rak mereka. Ron berlari ke arah Harry dan Draco, menarik Harry ke belakang punggungnya.

"LEPASKAN HARRY, VAMPIR BRENGSEK!"

Alhasil, semuanya berteriak histeris.

-DH-

Setelah kehebohan luar biasa itu, Ron dan Blaise dipaksa harus meminta maaf pada Draco, yang memelototi mereka dengan penuh harga diri. Blaise mendapat hukuman karena menyebarkan berita bohong yang akhirnya dia percaya sendiri-seperti biasa-dan Harry diajak Draco pulang bareng.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya," kata Draco bersungut-sungut. "Sungguh tak punya etika. Hanya karena aku pindah ke rumah yang dulunya milik vampir, bukan berarti aku juga vampir kan?"

Harry meringis bersalah. "Sori?" katanya tak yakin.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry yang besar dan menakjubkan itu, lalu mendesah. "Yeah, oke, kurasa bukan salahmu kalau kau takut padaku. Aku hanya berharap kau tak termakan cerita ngaco Zabini lagi," kata Draco sebal.

Harry mengangguk. "Ibuku juga selalu bilang begitu," katanya setuju.

Draco cemberut, tapi lalu nyengir saat melihat kedai eskrim di dekat taman. "Hei, mau makan eskrim? Kutraktir"

Harry menarik napas. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah mentraktirnya makan eskrim selain ayah ibunya dan Reese. Wow. Apakah ini yang terjadi jika kau punya pacar? Jadi, Harry mengangguk.

Draco nyengir, menjulurkan tangannya, yang diraih Harry dengan malu-malu. Draco menautkan jari-jari mereka, dan, dengan riang, mereka menuju kafe eskrim, menuju kencan pertama mereka.

-Fin-

selesaaaiiii,,hahahahaa,,aku udh pengen bgt nulis one shot ini sejak lamaaaaa :) hope you'll like it guys! Review dooong,,dan beri komen apakah kisah ini oke buat dijadikan serial? Hahaha,,walaupun ttp ga bisa jamin karena aku juga udh punya hutang banyak fic...

Love you allll : ) xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Kids'd Never Give Up!

Summary: Halloween di rumah Draco! Semua anak ketakutan tapi bersemangat. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa Harry dan Draco sudah sebulan pacaran tapi belum berciuman...

Disclaimer: HP bukan punya saya

note: woaaaa,,ternyata banyak yg suka sama ficlet ini hihii,,emang menggemaskan ya merekaaa x) okee,,saya coba bikin lanjutannya yaaah,,tapi ini serial terpisah yg bisa dinikmati sendiri2,,silakan review yg banyaaak ya sodara2,,love you aaaaalll :*

ps:skali lgi maaf ga bisa bls review :(

Harry mengoleskan selai cokelat hazelnut favoritnya ke rotinya. Dia menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Ibunya sedang di atas untuk membangunkan Reese, dan ayahnya membaca koran dengan serius. Harry memasukan jarinya ke selai itu, lalu mencongkel sedikit dan memakannya. Hmmm,, nutella memang paling lezat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry terlonjak, selainya nyaris terjatuh tapi buru-buru ditangkapnya. Dia menoleh, menatap bersalah ayahnya yang mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap anak bungsunya itu geli.

"Tak-apa," jawab Harry cepat, matanya melebar. Ayahnya terkekeh.

"Cuci tanganmu sebelum ibumu melihat kau memakan Nutella lagi," katanya. Harry nyengir lebar. Ayahnya memang paling hebat.

Tapi Harry tahu, sehebat apapun ayahnya, dia akan marah besar kalau tahu anak bungsu favoritnya itu sudah punya pacar.

Yup. Harry, 9 tahun, anak kelas 4 di Hogwarts Primary School, sudah punya pacar. Ganteng dan misterius, Draco Malfoy adalah pujaan hati anak-anak SD itu, tapi Harry-lah yang memenangkan hatinya. Dan, akhir minggu ini, akan ada pesta Halloween di rumah Draco, dan Harry ingin sekali datang.

"Dad," kata Harry kemudian. "Bolehkah aku datang ke pesta Halloween di rumah Draco?"

Draco?" tanya James. "Anak keluarga Malfoy itu?"

Harry mengangguk. Draco belum pernah benar-benar main ke rumah Harry dan Harry juga belum pernah main ke rumah Draco. Mereka merasa lebih nyaman pacaran di taman, atau di kedai eskrim, atau di perpustakaan, atau kolam renang. Lebih seru. Jadi, Harry belum mengenalkannya pada ayahnya.

James mengernyit, menatap wajah penuh harap anaknya itu, lalu mendesah. "Apakah Reese akan ikut?" tanyanya. Betapapun slebornya Reese, James dan Lily tahu mereka bisa mengandalkan si sulung itu untuk menjaga Harry. Harry sangat lugu dan polos dan mudah sekali kena tipu, apalagi oleh si Blaise Zabini itu, sehingga adanya Reese membuat James lebih nyaman melepas anaknya itu untuk keluar di malam hari.

Harry mengangguk. "Semua anak kelas 4, 5, dan 6 diundang oleh Draco," katanya bersemangat. "Pestanya akan besar sekali, Dad!"

James mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," senyumnya. Harry berseru senang dan melompat memeluk ayahnya, yang tertawa melihat semangatnya.

Saat itu Reese baru masuk dapur dengan tampang bete dan super mengantuk.

"Kau akan datang ke pesta Halloween Malfoy?" tanya James.

Reese hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjejalkan seluruh rotinya ke mulutnya. Lily menatapnya sebal, tapi tak mengatakan apapun dan menuangkan susu ke mug Reese. Reese menuangkan susunya ke mulutnya yang penuh, dan setelah 10 detik yang menyiksa, roti dan susupun sudah masuk ke perutnya. Harry dan James tertawa melihat ini.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Melinda Brown dari kelas 6B," katanya akhirnya.

Harry melongo syok. "Tapi kau sedang pacaran dengan Theo!" katanya kaget.

Reese mengangkat bahu, menuangkan sereal ke mangkuknya dan susu untuk sarapan tahap 2. "Terus? Itu minggu lalu, kami sudah putus," katanya santai.

Harry cemberut. "Theo tak bilang apa-apa padaku," katanya sebal. "Dia tak terlihat patah hati. Bukankah seharusnya putus itu patah hati? Ya kan Mom?"

Lily menatap mencela Reese. "Benar sekali Harry sayang. Kakakmu ini jelas bukan orang normal," katanya.

Reese nyengir pada ibunya. "Yeah? Aku masih SD Mom, tak ada yang bisa membuatku patah hati. Apa yang kau harapkan dari aku dan Theo? Undangan pernikahan?" katanya enteng, meraih tasnya dan menyelampirkan ke punggunya. Dia mengecup pipi ibu dan ayahnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru Reese, melompat dari kursinya, mencium ibu dan ayahnya dan mengejar kakaknya. Di luar, dia bertemu Ron, dan Reese berjalan di depan dengan Fred, George, dan Lee.

"Kau akan pakai kostum apa di pesta Draco?" tanya Harry riang.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Mumi mungkin. Kau tahu, murah dan keren. Kau?"

Harry mengernyit, berpikir. "Entahlah. Draco ingin kami memakai kostum penyihir. Dia bilang dia akan membelikan kostumku, kembar mungkin. Nanti kami baru mau belanja," katanya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Ron mendesah. "Mungkin. Blaise memaksaku menemaninya beli kostum. Tak tahu apa enaknya, pesta hanya semalam sampai beli segala," katanya tak habis pikir.

Harry tertawa. "Draco bilang, justru karena ini sekali setahun, makanya harus beda dari yang lain," katanya. Ron mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah? Dan dia selalu mengajakku untuk urusan beginian," gumamnya sebal.

"Berarti kau pergi ke pesta Draco dengan Blaise?" tanya Harry semangat. "Oh, Ron, apa kau dan Blaise pacaran?"

Ron menatapnya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "No way!" Katanya, tersedak tawanya. "Ya ampun, dibayarpun aku tak mau. Jadi pacar ke delapan belas Blaise? Yang benar saja," katanya menggeleng-geleng.

Harry mengernyit. "Jadi, kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Sendiri? Entahlah, aku tak peduli, Harry. Kita masih SD, aku tak harus punya pasangan ke pesta."

Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa kau benar. Tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi sendiri," katanya sedih, lalu wajahnya kembali semangat. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Theo? Dia dan Reese sudah putus minggu lalu!"

Ron membelalak. "Sungguh? Dia tak cerita pada kita!"

Sampai di sekolah, Harry dan Ron langsung menghampiri Theo dan menanyakannya. Theo mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, aku sangat kesal, dan aku tak mau dia tahu bahwa aku marah karena diputusin," katanya bersungut-sungut. "Dan sekarang aku tak punya pasangan ke pesta!"

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Ron!" kata Harry riang.

Theo menatap penuh harap Ron, yang mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa tak masalah," katanya ringan. Theo nyengir, dan memeluk Ron kuat.

"Trims Ron, kau memang sahabat terbaik sedunia!"

Saat itu Blaise masuk ke kelas bersama Draco (karena rumah mereka dekat, mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bareng), dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Theo putus dari Reese, jadi aku akan menemaninya ke pesta Draco," kata Ron cuek. Blaise melongo syok.

"Apa? Tapi, tapi, bagaimana bisa kau putus dengan Reese?"

Theo cemberut. "Dia mengajak Melinda Brown ke pesta Draco, katanya aku terlalu kekanakan untuk di ajak! Benar-benar manusia menyebalkan!" geramnya. "Tapi selama Ron menemaniku, aku tak perlu takut dipermalukan dia, kurasa."

Harry tersenyum malu-malu pada Draco, yang membalas senyumnya. Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, lalu membimbing Harry ke tempat duduknya. Ketiga teman mereka menatap mereka sebal. Harry dan Draco selalu begitu jika bertemu, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Draco duduk di bangku Harry, menunduk menatap pacarnya yang duduk di kursinya. Mereka masih berpegangan tangan, wajah Harry merona, sedangkan wajah Draco puas.

"Nanti jadi kan? Kita bisa memilih kostum yang serasi," kata Draco. Harry mengangguk.

"Blaise dan Ron juga akan pergi ke toko itu," kata Harry, lalu dia berbisik, "Blaise lama sekali kalau memilih baju."

Draco terkekeh. "Yeah? Dia butuh baju bagus untuk tampil menarik, tidak seperti kamu yang manis apa adanya," gombalnya yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya yang masih 9 tahun. Wajah Harry merona gila-gilaan.

Blaise rupanya mendengar kata-kata terakhir Draco. Dia mendengus sebal, menatap Ron. "Memangnya aku butuh baju bagus biar cakep?" tanyanya menuduh.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu Blaise, jangan tanya padaku," katanya tak peduli.

Blaise mengernyit. "Itukah yang membuatmu mengajak Theo ke pesta Draco? Bukannya mengajakku? Aku dan kau berteman lebih dulu daripada dengan Theo! Kenapa kau tak mengajakku?" tuduhnya.

Ron menatap Blaise bingung. "Bukankah kau akan pergi dengan kapten sepak bola kita si Ozora?"

Blaise cemberut. "Karena kau bilang kau tak ingin punya pasangan ke sana. Sekarang kau malah pergi dengan Theo!" tukasnya.

Theo menggeleng-geleng. "Sudahlah, Blaise, kita juga akan bareng-bareng di sana. Aku saja heran kenapa harus ada pasang-pasangan begini..." katanya.

Blaise memelototinya, lalu menghentak ke tempat duduknya. Theo dan Ron bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Mereka semua sudah biasa dengan mood Blaise yang tak terprediksi.

Blaise masih marah pada Ron dan Theo saat istirahat, menolak menghabiskan bekalnya. Theo tampak geli daripada tersinggung, dan Ron, yang mendapat amukan Blaise setidaknya seminggu dua kali, tanpa bersalah memakan bekal Blaise yang tersia-sia, membuat Blaise melongo tak percaya melihat ketidaksensitifan luar biasa ini.

Tapi rupanya marahnya Blaise tak membuat Ron terbebas dari tugas mengantarnya belanja kostum Halloween. Jadi, mereka berempat berjalan ke area pertokoan Hogsmead. Theo menolak ikut karena Blaise memelototinya saat Harry mengajaknya siang itu.

Saat sedang mencari-cari, Blaise dan Harry berjalan ke sudut terjauh Madam Malkin, melihat kagum kostum frankenstein yang mirip sekali.

"Jadi, Harry," kata Blaise, melirik Ron dan Draco yang sedang mengagumi kostum Power Ranger. "Sudah sampai mana hubunganmu dengan Draco?"

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Er? Paling jauh sih ke bioskop..."

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Bukan itu maksudku, kau ini terlalu polos. Maksudkuuu, kau dan Draco sudah ngapain aja?"

Wajah Harry merona padam, dia menatap Draco, yang masih mengusap topeng Power Ranger putih itu penuh pemujaan. "Apa sih? Tentu saja ngga ngapa-ngapain. Kan kita masih kecil, Blaise, ibuku bilang pacaran aja ngga boleh..."

Blaise tertawa geli. "Harry, namanya orang pacaran, kalau ngga ngapa-ngapain ya bukan pacaran namanya!"

Harry membelalak. "Maksudnya?"

Blaise menggeleng-geleng. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ini, kurasa, sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu..."

Harry cemberut. Kenapa sih semua orang selalu mengatakan itu? Harry tahu dirinya masih bocah, masih 9 tahun dan jelas masih banyak hal yang belum dia tahu. Tapi dia ingin berubah, seperti Blaise dan Theo yang selalu tampak lebih dewasa dari umur mereka. Blaise bahkan sudah 10 tahun, dan jelas membuat dia merasa super dewasa dibanding Harry.

"Apa Blaise? Aku tahu aku cukup dewasa untuk mendengar apapun yang kau maksud," kata Harry merajuk.

Blaise menatapnya tak yakin, lalu mendesah. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," katanya dengan nada sok tahu. "Ini hal-hal biasa yang dilakukan pasangan, kau tahu. Entahlah, kurasa kalau kau yang pacaran, pasti belum melakukannya."

"Apa itu Blaise?" Harry tak sabar, matanya menatap gelisah Draco dan Ron yang mencoba kostum power ranger itu ke kamar ganti.

Blaise menatapnya lekat, lalu berbisik impresif,"Ciuman."

Mata Harry membelalak, lalu mengernyit. "Tapi kita masih 9 tahun Blaise, tak seharusnya kita berciuman!"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Oh yeah? Kurasa umur bukan masalah," katanya sok. "Kalau kau saling mencintai, kau akan ingin berciuman dengannya. Kalau tidak," dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Draco harus mencari orang lain yang lebih dewasa."

Harry melongo syok, matanya berair. "Kau bohong!" serunya.

Blaise mendesah. "Aku tadinya tak mau mengatakan kenyataan ini padamu, Harry, kau yang memaksaku!"

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Mau tak mau dia cemas, apakah Draco benar-benar akan meninggalkannya karena Harry belum siap memberinya ciuman? Harry menunduk memegang kostumnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Saat itu Draco dan Ron menghampiri mereka, tertawa-tawa. Draco menatap Harry, lalu mengernyit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'Ry?" tanyanya cemas, memegang kening Harry, yang mengangguk pelan, menyodorkan kostum penyihirnya ke Draco. "Kau mau kostum ini?" tanya Draco, Harry mengangguk.

Draco masih menatapnya cemas saat membayar, mungkin karena ekspresi horor di wajah Harry karena kata-kata Blaise masih belum hilang.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Harry memikirkan kata-kata Blaise. Dia melambai asal-asalan pada Draco yang makin bingung dengan sikap Harry.

"Nanti malam kutelepon?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan sendirian karena Blaise ngotot Ron harus mengantarkannya pulang ("Oh, jadi kau mau saja pergi ke pesta dengan Theo tapi mengantarku pulang saja kau tak mau!").

Sampai di rumah, Harry membelalak melihat ayah dan ibunya di dapur, berciuman.

"Mum! Dad!" serunya jijik. Lily dan James melepaskan diri dengan setengah hati. James memutar bola mata melihat Harry, yang berdiri memelototinya dari pintu dapur.

"Oh, ayolah, Harry, kau sudah 9 tahun, harusnya kau sudah biasa melihatnya kan?" goda James, mengacak rambut harry.

Harry mengernyit mendengar ini. Bahkan ayahnya menganggapnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk berciuman! Harry duduk di meja makan, memakan snack kue blueberry keju-nya dengan mata menerawang, membayangkan Draco yang memutuskan bahwa Harry tak cukup dewasa untuk berpacaran dengannya. Asumsi ini membuat matanya berair, dan ibunya menatapnya cemas.

Harry naik ke kamarnya dengan lesu. Dia duduk di meja belajarnya, bertopang dagu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, tekadnya bulat.

Harry akan mencium Draco! Harus. Di pesta Halloween akhir minggu ini, dia dan Draco akan berciuman, jadi Draco tak perlu berpikir untuk mencari pacar lain yang lebih dewasa! Harry akan menjadi dewasa!

-DH-

bersambooooonggg

part 1 of 2 dr Kissing Draco!

Tunggu part 2nya segeraaaa x)

keep review ya guys!

Love you aaaaalllllll : )xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy kids'd never give up! Chapter 3

disclaimer: HP bukan pny sayaaa

Part 2 of Kissing Draco

Pesta Halloween di rumah Draco adalah satu-satunya perbincangan anak SD Hogwarts di hari-hari itu. Tapi bukan itu yang Draco cemaskan.

Harry berdiri di ujung perpustakaan, matanya menatap Draco penuh tekad. Tekad tentang apa, Draco tidak tahu, dan memancing Harry untuk mengatakannya sepertinya juga percuma. Harry sangat keras kepala, dan sekali dia bilang tidak mau memberitahu Draco, dia tak akan memberitahu Draco.

Draco sungguh penasaran. Harry dan Theo duduk di pojokan, berbisik-bisik seolah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sebenernya, apa sih masalahnya?" gumam Draco sebal. Ron, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mengangkat alis.

"Apaan?"

"Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik sih?" tukas Draco.

Ron menatap arah pandangnya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Mereka begitu terus dari kemarin."

Draco cemberut, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

-DH-

Ron tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia harus selalu mengantar Blaise pulang. Ini sudah hari keempat dia memutar jauh hanya supaya Blaise berhenti mengomel. Akhirnya, di hari keempat ini, dia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan ke sekolah naik sepeda, supaya Blaise tahu diri dan berhenti mengajaknya pulang bareng. Tapi 'Blaise' dan 'tahu diri' tak akan pernah berada di satu kalimat yang sama tanpa kata 'tidak' ditengah-tengahnya.

Blaise duduk di boncengan sepeda Ron dengan nyamannya. Ron hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan kembali mengantarnya pulang.

Setelah mengantar Blaise, Ron memutar dan berpikir untuk mampir ke kafe eskrim. Di arah jalannya, dia bertemu Theo.

"Hei," sapanya. Theo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ron!" serunya riang.

Ron suka pada Theo. Maksudnya, kalau ada yang ingin dia jadikan pacar di kelas, Theo-lah orangnya. Theo manis, easy going, dan menyenangkan. Bukan tipe suka menyuruh-nyuruh macam Blaise.

Jadi, Ron berkata, "Aku mau ke kafe es krim. Mau ikut?"

Theo mengangguk, lalu melompat ke boncengan Ron. Dia menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Ron, dan Ron merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Theo dan Ron duduk di meja untuk berdua, mereka memesan strawberry parfait besar dengan 3 scoop eskrim untuk berdua. Herannya, Theo-lah yang memesan. Ron sih ikut saja.

"Di pesta Draco nanti pasti seru sekali," desah Theo. "Kita bisa berdansa, Ron!"

Ron mengernyit. "Tapi aku ngga bisa dansa."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga ngga bisa. Kita gerak-gerak aja ngikutin yang lain, hehe."

Ron nyengir. Yap. Dia memang suka pada Theo.

-DH-

Di hari Pesta, Lily tampak sangat sibuk. Dia memasangkan kostum penyihir Harry yang hitam pekat, dan sibuk memasang topinya agar tidak lepas. Lalu dia memasangkan kostum monster hijau untuk Reese. Harry menolak menatap kakaknya, super ngeri dengan warna menjijikan itu.

Harry dan Ron berangkat bersama. Reese jalan duluan karena dia harus menjemput kencannya. Harry dan Ron lalu menjemput Theo, dan mereka berjalan ber-3. Harry menarik-hembuskan napas, berusaha mengatur rasa deg-degannya. Malam ini rencananya akan terjadi.

Dia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya!

Harry merasakan pipinya merona memikirkan prospek ini.

Ugh.

Harry melihat Draco sudah menunggunya di undakan menuju rumahnya. Rumah Draco berwarna putih dan sangat besar! Kini rumah itu sudah dihiasi berbagai labu dan hiasan bernuansa seram Halloween. Harry belum pernah masuk ke rumah Draco, dan merasa bersemangat untuk akhirnya tahu bagaimana kondisi di dalam rumah yang katanya dulunya tempat tinggal vampir ini.

Draco juga menggunakan kostum penyihir yang identik dengan kostum Harry. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Harry, dan menggandeng tangannya untuk masuk.

Rumah Draco sangat luas. Dia sudah memasang berbagai permainan di setiap sudut, dan jika masuk ke dining hall, sudah tersedia aneka makanan yang membuat Harry ngiler. Ron langsung mengarah ke ruang makan itu, dan Theo, Draco, dan Harry mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil makan aneka kue dan permen. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke ruang pesta dan ikut permainan memanah dan pecah balon. Harry sangat menikmati malam itu, sampai dia lupa apa tujuan utamanya di malam Halloween ini.

Saat Draco mengajaknya berdansa, dia baru teringat.

Harry memeluk leher Draco dengan tegang. Dia baru sadar akan kelemahan rencananya: tak mungkin dia bisa mencium Draco di tengah-tengah keramaian begini. Dia bisa mati malu karenanya!

Jadi Harry menunda rencananya.

Dia menunduk sepanjang dansa, tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Draco menatapnya heran, tak mengerti. Mereka berdansa dalam diam, keceriaan di awal pesta mendadak lenyap dari mereka berdua.

Dan Draco merasa sudah cukup. Tingkah aneh Harry selama seminggu ini benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Jadi, dia melepaskan pelukannya ke pinggang Harry, membuat Harry menatapnya kaget.

"Cukup, Harry! Kalau kau memang tak mau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, sebaiknya kita berhenti dansa," tukas Draco marah, lalu langsung berbalik pergi.

Harry hanya berdiri syok, matanya langsung berair. Apa Draco memutuskannya? Apa dia mutusin Harry karena Harry belum memberinya ciuman sampai sekarang?

"Harry, ada apa? Mana Draco?" Blaise mendadak muncul.

Harry menatap Blaise, lalu memeluknya erat. "Blaise, Blaise, kau benar!" isaknya. "Ternyata Draco beneran akan memutuskanku kalau aku tak menciumnya!"

Blaise mendesah panjang, menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry simpati.

"Yeah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, 'Ry," katanya sok. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan para jomblo lain seperti Theo dan Ron."

Harry terisak, melepas pelukannya, menggeleng. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Draco dan menciumnya sekarang. Aku ngga mau putus," katanya menyedihkan.

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa mencoba," katanya baik hati.

Lalu Harry mengernyit. "Lagian, Theo dan Ron kan sekarang udah pacaran," tambahnya polos.

"APA?!" Blaise memekik murka, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya kaget. Dan, tanpa kata apapun lagi, dia menghentak pergi, jelas untuk melabrak Ron. Atau mungkin Theo.

Harry mendesah, lalu mulai mencari Draco.

Dia menemukan Draco sedang duduk di atas labu raksasa yang lampu dalamnya sudah mati di kebun belakang dekat kolam. Hati-hati Harry menghampirinya.

"Draco?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco menoleh, cemberut saat melihat Harry. Harry menatapnya penuh tekad, lalu menubrukkan dirinya ke Draco, yang tak menduga reaksi ini, dan, dalam kepanikan Draco yang nyaris jatuh dan tekad Harry, akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman itu hanya dua detik, dan Harry mundur. Wajah mereka sama-sama semerah tomat. Draco berdiri di depan Harry, memegang pipinya, lalu menciumnya lagi.

Mereka saling tersenyum dengan wajah merah, dan Harry berjinjit untuk menciumnya lagi.

Mereka lalu terkikik-kikik. Draco memeluk Harry, dan Harry balas memeluknya.

"Maaf ya tadi aku marah padamu," kata Draco akhirnya saat mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ke rumah lagi.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Ngga papa kok, kan aku yang salah karena ngga menciummu..." katanya lugu.

Draco berhenti berjalan, mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

Harry menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. "Blaise bilang padaku bahwa kau sangat ingin dicium, dan kau akan mutusin aku kalau aku ngga menciummu," jawabnya polos.

Draco melongo. "Harry, aku tak akan memutuskanmu karena kau belum siap menciumku," katanya tegas.

Harry mengernyit heran. "Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau marah padaku?" tanyanya menuduh.

Draco mendesah. "Karena kau tampak seperti menyimpan rahasia dariku. Kau berbisik-bisik dengan Theo dan bertingkah aneh selama seminggu ini..."

Harry meringis. "Sori."

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. "Kau tahu, jangan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata Blaise lagi, oke?" katanya lembut.

Harry mengangguk. "Tapi aku ngga nyesel kok. Aku jadi bisa menciummu karena percaya pada Blaise," katanya riang. Draco merasakan wajahnya hangat. Harry terkikik.

Dan malam itu berakhir menyenangkan :)

-DH-

tamaaaatttt,,hahahaaha,,maaf ya klo begini doang,,review? X)

love youuu aaaalllll :) xxxxxxxxx


End file.
